The Doomsday Games
The Doomsday Games were a games created by Jabberjay78 and held on the Hunger Games Wiki. Tributes were entered starting on February 16th, 2013. The games were started on February 21st, 2013 and were finished on April 15th, 2013. These games were Jabberjay's 5th games, and his first since leaving the wiki in November 2011. They are also scheduled to be his last. At 33,246 words, the Doomsday Games are Jabberjay's longest games, and also his favorite by far. They gathered 2,461 comments. Introduction 100 years have passed since the Capitol abolished the Hunger Games once and for all. But the world has not forgotten the brutal and sinister nature of these horrid competitions. The Games can never come back. But for every sane person out there in the nation, there are a few who disagree. There are a few who believe the games should’ve continued, and the nation should not have been deprived of paying for their sins in the form of young sacrifices. These people have a plan, a plan to construct the greatest Hunger Games the nation has ever seen. Then, they will all see the light. And if they do not, they will suffer as they watch the deaths of two children from every district broadcasted on national television. And they will never find the arena. Even if they do, it will be too late. For these games come with a twist. There will be no victor, not if the Hunger Games are not reinstated by the government. The nation will be forced to pay for their sins one final time. This is the Doomsday Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor. Tributes (*) This represents the number tattooed on the tribute's ankle as part of the original order in which he/she was supposed to die. It may not reflect the true order in which the tribute does die. Tribute Pictures Timber.png|Lightning Tree (D0) Fuchsia terranova.png|Fuchsia Terranova (D0) Fire.png|Sash Bloodhound (D1) Astoria.png|Astoria Lovelace (D1) Avatarspider.png|Spider Tablo (D2) 2-Silvia Hake.png|Silvia Hake (D2) Sparks.png|Sparks Fly (D3) 3-KM.png|Katarin "KM" Lao (D3) 4-Hayden.png|Hayden Light (D4) 4-Angelique.png|Angelique Bluesong (D4) 5-Aiden.png|Aiden Clifton (D5) Olympia.png|Olympia Valles (D5) 6-Revenus Locke.png|Revenus "Chase" Locke (D6) 6-Saidy.png|Saidy Dauntless (D6) 7-Evan.png|Evan Turner (D7) Avelina Rose.png|Avelina Rose (D7) Theo Clair.png|Theo Clair (D8) Georgia Westlake.png|Georgia Westlake (D8) 9-Lucas Sunsong.png|Lucas Sunsong (D9) Trick Treat.png|Trick Treat (D9) 10-MarkoTimberDG.png|Marko Timber (D10) 10-Scarecrow.png|Scarecrow Shade (D10) Falcon West.png|Falcon Generate (D11) Tessa Lights.png|Tessa Powers (D11) 12-Argus.png|Argus Dimonun (D12) 12-Reyna.png|Reyna Alvarez (D12) H Peacock, Rebel (2).jpg|Rebel Peacock (D13) 13-Sydnee.png|Sydnee Wren (D13) Avatar BETCH.png|Toby Macklemore (D14) Ophid.png|Ophid Carne (D14) Numbers Table Before the order is broken: After the order is broken: (*): This is the number earned by the tribute after their kills are factored in. By killing the tribute who is next in the order (or, if this tribute is next, then the tribute after them), a tribute will be moved to the end of the order, though the number on their ankle is the same. Once the order is broken, the numbers can no longer change, as they are unimportant. Red: Deceased Green: Alive Yellow: Unknown Status Kills Falcon Generate: 1 (Saidy Dauntless, # 5) Sash Bloodhound: 1 (Astoria Lovelace, # 7) Hayden Light: 1 (Toby Macklemore, # 9) Lucas Sunsong: 1 (Avelina Rose, # 27) Olympia Valles: 1 (Georgia Westlake, # 21) Avelina Rose: 2 (Evan Turner, # 6; Marko Timber, # 11) ROCKS: 3 (Theo Clair, # 3; Argus Dimonun, # 4; Sparks Fly, # 17) Georgia Westlake: 5 '''(Katarin Lao, # 10; Silvia Hake, # 16; Chase Locke, # 24; Spider Tablo, # 23; Ophid Carne) Arena The arena is in a secret location that the government of Panem is sure to never discover. The arena itself is a giant, circular island surrounded by a peaceful ocean. As any good Hunger Games arena, it is a mixture of several distinct geographic features that could be found around Panem. The largest part of the arena is a giant forest. It is filled with many large trees, and is considerably bright for a forest. There is also a large, freshwater lake, and several rivers to provide tributes with natural water. However, there are no mutts, or any animals except for birds. The farther one ventures, the denser and darker the forest becomes. Eventually, the tribute would reach the end of the forest, and the waters surrounding the island. Oddly, part of the games may take place indoors, as there is a factory on the island as well. The building is dark, depressing, and full of anything from loud machinery, to dangerous weapons, to sinister surprises...... Most of the island is on raised ground. However, the edge of the island is on level ground with the water, creating a beach. One may even be able to find a secret hiding place in the rock wall that seperates the beaech from the raised section of the island (I hope that makes sense...) Finally, there is a lighthouse on the island. It's the perfect place to hide...yet also the most obvious... Now here's the twist (the first of many). There is no cornucopia, and no bloodbath. The tributes (as mentioned in the info section) were kidnapped, and they don't know they're in the games until they actually start. Once they do, it is up to these tributes to hunt each other down in pursuit of winning the games. As for resources, they must locate these by themselves... Rankings '''Part One 30. Trick Treat (#1): bludegeoned with bag of rocks by gamemaker trap (Day 2) 29. Scarecrow Shade (#2): arrow through the chest by gamemaker trap (Day 2) 28. Theo Clair (#3): '''crushed by a boulder (Day 2) '''27. Argus Dimonun (#4): hit over head by rock (Day 3) 26. Saidy Dauntless (#5): stabbed in the back by Falcon Generate (Day 3) 25. Evan Turner (#6): '''knife to the back by Avelina Rose (Day 3) '''24. Astoria Lovelace (#7): throat slit by Sash Bloodhound (Day 3) 23. Toby Macklemore (#9): stabbed by Hayden Light (Day 3) Part Two 22. Katarin "KM" Lao (#10): throat slit by Georgia Westlake (Day 4) 21. Marko Timber (#11): knife to the stomach by Avelina Rose (Day 4) 20. Fuchsia Terranova (#12): killed in forest fire (Day 4) 19. Rebel Peacock (#13): killed in forest fire (Day 4) 18. Aiden Clifton (#15): killed in forest fire (Day 4) 17. Silvia Hake (#16): stabbed in chest by Georgia Westlake (Day 4) Part Three 16. Sparks Fly (#17): killed in cave-in (Day 6) 15. Avelina Rose (#27): stabbed in the chest by Lucas Sunsong (Day 6) 14. Revenus "Chase" Locke (#24): throat slit by Georgia Westlake (Day 6) 13. Sash Bloodhound (#14): Caught in C-4 explosion (Day 6) 12. Angelique Bluesong (#20): Caught in second explosion (Day 6) 11. Spider Tablo (#23): Knifed by Georgia Westlake (Day 6) 10. Tessa Powers (#29): Killed in factory fire (Day 6) 09. Falcon Generate (#28): Killed in factory fire (Day 6) Part Four 08. Ophid Carne (#19): Stabbed with machete by Georgia Westlake (Day 6) 07. Georgia Westlake (#21): Stabbed in the chest by Olympia Valles (Day 6) 06. Olympia Valles (#25): Killed in station explosion (Day 6) 05. Lucas Sunsong (#22): Killed in station explosion (Day 6) 04. Reyna Alvarez (#26): Killed by tidal wave (Day 6) 03. Hayden Light (#8): Killed by shark (Day 6) 02. Lightning Tree (#18): Drowned (Day 7) 01. Sydnee Wren (#30): Victor of the Doomsday Games! 'The Twist Explanation' As revealed in Day 3, the twist is that each of the tributes were randomly assigned numbers, which are tattooed on their ankles, before entering the arena. The numbers establish an order in which the tributes are supposed to die. The tribute with # 1 is first. # 1 will either be murdered by a gamemaker trap, or by another tribute. Gamemakers will target the tribute who is next to die if no one else attempts to kill them. While # 1 is alive, no other tribute is able to die. However, # 1 can evade death by killing # 2. No one else can kill # 2 (or #'s 3-30 until later), however. If # 1 kills # 2, then they end up at the end of the order (# 31, if you will). In addition, if any of the tributes kill # 1, they will forsake their own number and end up at the end of the order (again, # 31). This will continue until only one is left. When # 1 is dead, # 2 is at risk, and can only be moved to the end of the order by killing # 3. If # 1 ended up evading death by killing # 2, then # 3 is put at risk, and can only survive by killing # 4. And so it continues... TRIBUTES CANNOT BE KILLED OUT OF ORDER (the only time this can happen is when a tribute who is next to die is able to kill the person immeadiately after them in order to be moved to the end of the order) The Games 'Part One: The Twist' http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jabberjay78/The_Doomsday_Games_Parts_1%262 'Part Two: The Message on the Wall' http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jabberjay78/The_Doomsday_Games_Parts_1%262 'Part Three: It All Comes Crashing Down' http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jabberjay78/One_Last_Games 'Part Four: The Pact' http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jabberjay78/One_Last_Games Alternatively, Parts 1 & 2 can be found here, and Parts 3 & 4 can be found here. Trivia *The basic plot for these games (including the twist) came from a dream in the fall of 2011. These ideas were to be used for JJ's Apocalyptic Games, however they were cancelled when he left. Over a year later, the ideas were used for these games. The only users to submit to both games were Anon..., Angrybirds12, and Mopping. *These games entered "Hot Spots" list for most comments upon their creation on February 16th and stayed on the list until April 17th. Category:Jabberjay78 Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction